Egremont
Egremont is a small fishing village towards the North of England located in the county of Westmorland. This town has access to an Iron mine that it once shared with the neighboring town of Keswick (mine can accommodate 75 workers per day). Eggy (as the locals call it) can only be reached by passing through Penrith, it has no other paths of entry on land, but can be entered through the sea via Port of Egremont. Location Egremont is located in North Westmorland, and can only be accessed from Penrith, which is directly south of the English-Scottish border, or by sea. Government This town has laws against slavery, speculation, hoarding or dumping. The market is one of the most competitive in the land. This makes it a wonderful trading port. 'Mayor History' Harekr x2 (Dead) Atri Patron Saint of Egremont x4 (Dead) Blainwolfe x2 B5cmdrmo (Beemo) Bwoohaha Bobalob (Dead) (Resigned) Blainwolfe x2 Esther (Resigned) Lord Pug (Dead) Calford Bwohaha Blainwolfe x2 Kelster Poacher x2 United_We_Stand x2 Osbert x3 Saskia x3 Jken418 x8 Quannanhade x4 Nivera x1 Ghostwriter Mistyblue x1 Gargensis x1 Arai x1 Amarth Arai Grace. x2 Eldarad x4 Marae Siren revolt Jken418 revolt Eldarad Jken418 x2 Tethys Jken418 Lilith_ x5 Roy_garlock Caitilin Arckangels Nivera x3 Eldarad x5 Hikenai (2/5/1463) Nivera (as of May 6, 1463) x3 'Mentors' Atri (Dead) Bwoohaha Kelster x10 Inka2 Jken418 Draco6slayer x2 Darvin x2 Aefernumx4 Hamish ArMeGaDoN ChrisiusMaximus Jken418 Siren Roy_garlock Jessa.jane x14 'Parish Priests' wanfeng catullus thwjason Annamcshane Cyrianna Prof.sloth Annamcshane Roy_garlock (sacristan deacon) Prof.sloth Ashton256 Annamcshane Ashton256 x4 'Planning Assistant' Prof.sloth Jessa.jane x8 'Activities Assistant' Tethys Kirkland Ayleth. x9 Economy Overview Egremont's economy has worsened with war. Many citizens have left town to fight, and so production and consumption are low. Egremont is one of very few towns that has a small enough amount of wheat to cope with, which can be attributed to recent mayors' and mentors' suggestions. Prices have fallen in recent times, as the lack in consumer money (due to the temporary loss of the mine) has driven them cheaper. Price of living is 3.8 pounds per day. Income from county work is 16.50. Average weekly gains are at 88.9 pounds (Not calculating for fields). Port Egremont has a level 4 port and is the northernmost developed harbour in England. Failed hulks and merchant cogs are built and sold here at very reasonable prices. Please contact the mayor if interested. Harbourmasters Currently: Kelster In the past, have been: Kelster, United_we_stand, Saskia, Jken418, Jewbeard, Nivera, Eldarad, Hazre, Roy_garlock, Janko Ships built Four failed hulks have been built at Egremont so far. The second one was completed on 30th December 1458 and was named Fish Slapper. She is owned by the town hall. The third was the Delicata, owned by Osbert, but unfortunately sunk in 1460. The fourth was the Cutty Sask, owned by the town hall, completed on 18th February 1459. The first cog to be built in the Egremont docks was the Cumberland Angel, which was completed on 26th June 1460 and is owned by Arckangels. History August, 1458 Rebellion against government is successful, Sirover takes power from Saskia. August 20, 1458 Two armies, the SaS 4th Battalion and 6th Blood Oath Army, arrive in town to assist the retake of power by Saskia. August 22, 1458 The removal of Sirover is successful, Aragorn.Graham takes power temporarily. August/September ?, 1458 Sirover March 1, 1459 Carlisle city was merge to th town following the creation of Westmorland. Mrch 1460 The Fish Slapper and Delicata were sunk by NNGO. The Cutty Sask is still afloat. January 1461 The Cutty Sask, a royal ship dedicated to Her Queenieness, Saskia, was sunk by the CA fleet following the blokade of Holywell. January 1462 CA and NNGO successfully overtook Westmorland's capital, Kendal; and Egremont, together with Holywell, declared independence. Lilith Wallace was proclaimed queen of the sovereign city-state of Egremont. Culture Past Atrian Language: A language known as Atrian evolved as a joke. Atri, the first mayor made numerous spelling and pronunciation mistakes. People eventually stopped correcting her and instead responded: "Yes, we understand. We speak Atrian." It became considered as the official language and remained such until long after her death. Present Fish Slapping: In taverns, whenever neccessary, fish are used to slap the faces of all those deserving a slap. The first ship of the TH was named "The Fish Slapper", which proves to this very strong tradition. There is an annual Fish Slapping contest conducted at the Egremont Hall. Taverns Previous The Plough and Furrow Owned by Atri, disappeared not long after her disappearance, but was a popular hang out and the first tavern created by a citizen in Egremont. In 1460 Atri of Egremont was made the patron saint of Egremont, her hagiography having been prepared by Bishop Prof Sloth, long time Westmorland resident, and former priest of Egremont. The miracles which occured after her death, and attributed to Saint Atri are included in the hagiograph. The Naughty Wench Owned by B5cmdrmo, built shortly after Atri's disappearance and named in honor of her. This tavern was built two separate times in town before being moved to Carlisle when B5cmdrmo moved there. The Blind Man's Bluff Owned by Lady_Dupree, this tavern was the only poker tavern in Egremont, and existed from close to the town's beginning. Only recently, early 1457, did this tavern close its doors. The Wandering Minstrel Owned by Bwoohaha The Drunken Wharf Rat Owned by Blainwolfe. Its is named after her pet rat, Bender, who has only one ear and a bent tai. It is the originating place of Bender Ale, which is a ocal favorite. The Pen and Dragon Owned by Wolfmist_pendragon Mc Sim's tird Owner: Simcard Bartender: Sassy_anne_wallace What The Wombat Really Wants Owner: Corster_ Bartender: Corster_ The Pink Rose Owner: Aragorn.graham Bartender: Aragorn.graham The Beast with two Bucks Owner: Gerak Bartender: Gerak Current The Conservatoriam of insane Piglet Carriers Owned by the Town of Egremont Named in July 1458 by Stela_Mae. Frequently busy, sometimes full. Always stocked with £5 bread and £17 meat. Previously named The Dancing crab . Kels Bells * Owner:Kelster * Bartender: Marae * Welcome to Kels Bells * Please work in the mine as often as you can! * Argo's rant....hhtps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKMI4T3qWFM Dark Knight Head Quaters * Owner: Arckangels * Bartender: Arckangels * Beer for 1.00 pound, Menus from 5.00 pounds * Well yes i am no mayor for this months and maybe hoping to be back next month. We should see the difference in manadgement by then.... still i am keeping my project that is to have cheap food place in tavern so that all of you may enjoy it.... The Dark Knight Order Head quaters will be serving Bread at still 5 pounds and a bread/corn menu at 7.50 pounds Newbies are welcome to eat foods at cheaper then what is being sold on the market. London Cafe * Owner: Astalavista * Bartender: Astalavista Citizens Notable Citizens: Blainwolfe- Honorable Mayoress, retired {Baroness of Lanercost} Draco6slayer- deceased a great mentor, former town historian Kelster- a military extraordinaire, former count of Westmorland, the most handsome harbor master, and loyal friend {Viscount of Newark-on-Trent, Baron of Ravenglass} Hikenai- wife to Kelster Wallace, sister to Chrisiusmaximus, Veroncia de Peche Graham, the late Paddy Douglas(Paddy the Scot) and the late Mistyblue de Peche. Hik is a blacksmith and member of WmlTF. She is also Archdeaconess of York, and rector of the Order of St. Dwywai, the Estatic. Neonea Wallace- daughter of Kelster and Hikenai Wallace, Neo is a delightfully captivating child of around nine years old. If the situation calls for it, she is a warrior child, known to wield a sword as nimbly as she kneed a blob of dough in her bakery shop. Osbert- The town's official "Ossyclopedia", all-so knowledgable and furry, brother to Kelster Wallace, former count of Westmorland, beloved husband to Aefernum {Viscount of Mold, Baron of Barrow-in-Furness} Saskia- Greatest Saskia of Egremont, ex-queenie and forever monach of this town. Still cried when she sank with the ship. {Baroness of Great Corby} Jewbeard- {Prince of England} United_We_Stand - what can we say? Caitilin- head of the noble House deStryke {Viscountess of Sudbury, Earl of Wigton, Marchioness of Cumbria} Elanag-deceased humble baker that helps the town. Nivera- former mayor, admiral. Bwoohaha- former mayor. {Baroness Kirkby} Varana- one of the county's best commanders, even though he sucked at battle when it came to him. Areth-deceased humble baker, a magic flute payer Jken418- The infamous Supeme Dictator of Egremont, a great public servant, but a miser. {Baron of Wetheral} Stella_mae- The great map-maker and cartographer Baldar - {Baron of St. Ives, Viscount of Carlisle} Lilith- the feather of doom master, good with cake! Sister to Osbert and Kelster Wallace, and wife to Roy Garlock Quannanhade- Town's weaving master and an excellent profiteer, former mayor Prof_Sloth- Town's lunatic Cod-loving priest, former bishop of Llanely Diocese, currently archbishop of York Miniphoenix- deceased the famous ex-duchess of Cumberland Henry- former council member. Sweetest guy in all of England!! - from Henry's fan club, Sir Roby123's Squire, {Viscount of Blindcrake} Sheonakari- BW's sister Marae- ye olde and ancient, one of town's military folk {Baroness of wells} Aefernum- Town's Master-at-Arms, viking and gladiator, owns a Squirrel army, wife of Osbert Amarth- {Viscount of Egremont} Inka2- deceased Lady-Roberta- {Viscountess of Launceston, Earl of Petersborough} wife to Chrisiusmaximus de Peche, head of the Noble house of de Peche-Wallace Ghostwriter- {Princess Regent of King Faheud of England, Earl of Groombridge, Baroness of Cartmel} Leoflic- former council member. {Baron of Milnthorpe} Mistyblue- former mayor. {Baroness of Lydford} Roby123- Former Knight Commander of the Knights of St George. Former Knight of the Crown of England, Former Earl Marshall of England. {Former Baron of Aberystwyth, Lord of Gawsworth Hall, Viscount of Keswick } Founder of the Robland Republic. Husband of Tethys Wallace-Lambourne.(deceased) Tethys Wallace-Lambourne- wife to Roby, and daughter of Kelster and Hikenai Wallace. Former mayor of Egremont, elegant, but fiesty. (deceased) Robert Kelster Lambourne- son of Roby and Tethys, ward of his grandparents, Kelster and Hikenai Arckangels- {Baron of Bowness-on-Windermere} former mayor of Egremont, army commander Cazador- deceased former comander of Egremont's platoons under WMTF Corster_- has an army of Llamas .. or so I heard :P Nathanieleld- {Baron of Padiham} Jessy.jane- {Baroness of Millon) a newfound long lost addition to the prime Wallace family. Mentor and now town historian of Eggy. Known to be all-knowing in regards to town census and citizen check. All around tavern sweetheart. A truly remarkable addition to the fishy town of Eggy. Heck- (Lord of Bugger All) Rarely seen in Eggy these days, is touring France. Category:Town Category:Cumberland Category:Port Town Category:Westmorland